


Baby Talk

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Adventures of A Todd [1]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Jasonette, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: After coming home from shopping, Marinette walks into a precious moment between Jason and their daughter Bridgette.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Adventures of A Todd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691359
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for getting distracted while working on WIPs.... :D

Marinette sighed as she turned the apartment doorknob, dropping one bag of groceries onto the floor the second she pushed the door open. 

She let out a yelp when she almost slipped on one of Bridgette’s toys, cursing as she kicked the plastic ball to the side. She should’ve known better than to think that leaving Jason to watch over their daughter meant having a clean home to come to.

Jason was just as chaotic as their seven month old daughter, if not more and that’s saying something!

“Jason! I need some help!” She shouted, noticing that the living room was oddly silent even though that was the last time she saw the two of them before she left the apartment.

The television was off and Bridgette’s play area was clean, or at least the majority of her toys were put away.

Marinette groaned when she saw that Jason wasn’t there, pushing the door closed and locking it. She pushed the bag with her foot, scanning the apartment for any sign of Jason, but found none. “Jason!”

Finally having placed the other bag of groceries down, Marinette let out a sigh of relief, massaging her sore arm that carried tonight’s dinner. “Jason!” Marinette called out again, walking past the living room and towards the hall that led to their bedroom and Bridgette’s nursery. 

She opened the nursery’s door, surprised to see that it was empty, the crib still neatly made, the toys away and the changing station clear of any evidence of being used.

Marinette carefully backed up, closing the door, perplexed about it all.

As she headed to her bedroom, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar, Marinette using the opening to peek through. When she finally saw the two there, she let a smile settle on her face.

Jason was lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of sweats, Bridgette cradled gently against his arm, wearing a ladybug themed pajama. The two were facing each other, Marinette feeling herself melt at the interaction.

“Ah buuu.” Bridgette babbled, her tiny mouth attempting to make incoherent words. But even though her babbles were just that -babbles-, Jason responded with his own babble, consisting of a single ‘uuu.’ 

Bridgette seemed to have understood his response, replying in more babbles, her voice changing pitch as she kept talking, Jason answering each one. 

Marinette watched the two as they kept talking to each other, not noticing when she cracked the door open and was now leaning against the doorframe. 

She watched as Bridgette would sometimes lift her hand and place it on Jason’s face, leaving it there for a while before returning it back to her side. Jason would then nuzzle noses with her, leaving her in a giggling fit before returning to their conversation in a high-pitched babble.

She didn’t know how long she had stood there watching them until Bridgette babbled something that caused Jason to look at Marinette.

“Mar...when?” He scrambled to get up. “How long have you been-” 

“For a while.” Marinette responded, walking up to Jason and lifting herself to peck him on the lips. “Didn’t know the two of you liked having secret meetings without me.” She teased, sitting on the bed and leaning over towards Bridgette, who squealed when she was lifted up by her mother and given a kiss on her forehead. “ _ Mon rayon de soleil. _ ” Bridgette let out another squeal. “You have to tell me what you and daddy were talking about, okay?” Bridgette simply gurgled, not giving a solid answer.

"You should’ve shouted when you-”

“I did call out for you to help with the groceries...about three times.”

“Did you?” Jason asked. Marinette nodded, noticing him try to figure out when she came back home.

“Well, doesn’t matter. Now you can help prepare dinner.” Marinette smiled, giving Jason another kiss, this time on the cheek. “After all, it won’t be done in time if the two of us don’t prepare it together.”

“Got that right. And you’ll help too, won’t you?  _ Mon poussin? _ ” Jason asked their daughter, the little girl babbling in agreement. 

The two parents laughed, walking towards the kitchen to start dinner.


End file.
